


The secret of Kylo Ren

by good_sindi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil Snoke, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo against Snoke, Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rey against Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_sindi/pseuds/good_sindi
Summary: The final confrontation between Rey and Snoke, with the presence of Kylo. What could possible happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.   
> This short story is just for fun. 
> 
> I´ve this idea as I´ve seen the new trailer for the upcoming VIII movie.   
> Many others have the same idea and maybe there is something true within in the stories, maybe in this too? Who knows... 
> 
> Oh... I´m not a native speaker of the english language, but I´m learning..

Kylo stood resolutely in his place and watched with emotionless expression the spectacle, which a few meters away from his stand was presented before him.

At the beginning, his master had risen, his arm outstretched and with a penetrating look, he unleashed his infinite power. His victim had been pulled backwards, lifted up so that she was now tormented in a hovering state by the overpowering man with the heavily, deformed face.

Her Screams echoed throughout the throne room, causing his master´s deep agony to be even more threatening than it already was. Himself he knew this kind of suffering and torturs, which his teacher simply referred to as revelations, only too well.

Although her eyes were closed, he could still feel her feelings and pain. Without wanting to do so, he combined the young woman with an extraordinary connection – a bond. This all-embracing power ensured that, they could see each other in their both minds. They shared their sensations and any physical pain could be shared.

Since she also know about this connection, she put all her efforts into the attempt to build an intellectual barrier. Because she was well aware that his master could use this uniqueness at some point for themselves.

„Kylo Ren.“

Damn, he spoke in his mind. At the same time, he could hear her weak and exhausted voice in his head. _„Damn it!“_

„Yes?“ he asked, ignoring her presence in his head, while his master left the young woman so that she was now motionless, hovering in the air before him. Her head hung back, her eyes closed.

„Tell me, what is she thinking?“ As expected, he began to use their mutual connection, strengthened by the use of power and in the worst case, to explore.

His gaze wandered from the Surpreme Leader to the young prisoner, whose eyes were now wide open and their panicked eyes met his own.

„She´s trying to project her thought against me.“ Actually, this was even true, for their efforts to project themselves had largely been successful. Only in the last few moments, before he let go of her, the barrier had collapsed. By that circumstance, all her feelings and sensations had broken in him. Thanks to the training and knowledge, he gained from Snoke and within the dark side, he was able to hide this onslought from his mentor almost perfectly.

Then, she is aware of her strength, Skywalker has done good work.“ He look attentively from the woman, whose eyes were still on him, tot he tall man opposite him. „Skywalker must have started her education.“

_„Traitor!“_

He heard her hiss. „Still so disobedient, then we must probably tighten our techique.“ said Snoke and reached out his arm fort he young woman again.

Through her body a jerk and the next moment she began to scream again. „At last, surrender to your destiny!“ „Never!“ she said between her crying.

Due to the surprising attack, as she was obviously distracted by his statement, this time she had not managed to build another protective barrier around her mind. Therefore, he could now perceive all her emotions and pain, it was no an easy for him to communicate with her about their connection.

_„Why are you resisting? You only make it worse for you.“_   
_„Because I do not want to be like you.“_   
_„You wuld have untamed power if you surrender to the dark side.“_   
_„I don´t want that!“_   
_„Why not? You would not be alone, as you are now.“_   
_„That´s not true, I´m not alone.“_   
_„Your family, you know that they will not come anymore.“_   
_„What do you know about me? You do not have a family anymore, you´re alone.“_   
_„Right, just like you.“_

As Kylo was engrossed in her conversation, his eyes fixed on her eyes, he did notice that Snoke was grinning, the nonverbal communaction between the two watching.

„That´s it.“ he said contentedly, completing the flow of power on the spot causing Rey fall to the hard ground.

„Kylo Ren, at the beginning of you training, I often told you about you grandfather, Darth Vader.“

Onwardly confused by his turn and statement, the young man looked to Snoke. „I remember every one of your stories.“ „Then you´ll remember that I told you he cursed being a Jedi for a reason.“   
 

What was he up to, he thought, forgetting his own barrier to Snoke for the moment. „You´ll know straight away what I´m aiming for with my testimony.“ the man with the disfigured face explained, before returning his attention to Rey, who slowly rose to her feet and backed away from her tormentor.

Examining he looked now from her feet, straight up into her face that looked at him reproachfully. „Why?“ she asked, gritting her teeth. He was about to reply, when Snoke pre-empted him: „This is not my apprentice, it´s me who forces you to do it.“ „Why are you doing this? I can not run anyway.“ „You have strong powers my child, much stronger than the last oft the Skywalkers ever will be.“

Kylo looked wide-eyed at Snoke, who was now moving and elegantly approaching him.

„When I found you, I saw raw, untamed power and beyond, something truly special.“

At the mention of the last word, his eyes changed to Rey, who frowned at him. Kylo took a quick sidelong glance at his neighbor, who returned his gaze uncertainly before concentrating fully on Snoke again.

„This girl here is the key to everything.“ „Do you want to kill me? So she can take my place?“ asked the last Skywalker, the Surpreme Leader directly and reached for his lightsaber at the same time. With a wave of his hand, his weapon flew out of his grip, straight to the ground, where it stopped a few feet away.

„It will not be me, who will kill you, Kylo Ren or should I say, Ben Solo?“ „That name has become meaningless for me.“ „Really?“ When Kylo didn´t say anything to him, Snoke turned and moved away from the two. Rey looked irritated to the young man next to her, who watched with closed eyes every movement of his master and mentor. „We´ll see how your grandfather resembles you.“

Before he could react, he felt a pull around his waist, forcing him to the ground, feeling a forcefull pressure on his chest and neck. Rey looked shocked from the, now tormented Kylo Ren to Snoke, who delightfully aligned his arm to his apprentice. He looked confused to Snoke and tried at the same time to free himself from his current situation.

„Of the Sith, there are only two. One Master and One Apprentice.“

Shocked, the young man with the scar on his face slowly looked at the scavenger, who was no less looking down in panic.

Panicking, she looked from Kylo back to Snoke, who nodded with a grin.

„She understood.“   
„No, I will not kill him.“   
„Yes, you will.“   
„I oppose the dark side,, I will not kill anyone just to save my own life.“  
„Even if it´s the life of a murderer, a man who has blood on his hands. However, you should consider one thing in your choice, which is a choice you have not anyway.“

Rey shook her head with a frown, before she felt like he entered her head and took control of her actions.  Without being able to control it, she reached out her arm for Kylo´s lightsaber. To her surprise, a few moments later she had his weapon in her hand. At the same time, she felt how Snoke let go of her mind again and she regained control of her own body.

„Kill him, because he´s the one who is responsible for your miserable life on Jakku.“

With panicked expression, Kylo´s head rang to Snoke and shouted. „Not!“

But the Surpreme Leader didn´t let his emotional request stop him continued.

„He´s the one who exposed you to this desert planet.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_„Kill him, because he´s the one who is responsible for your miserable life on Jakku.“_ **   
_**With panicked expression, Kylo´s head rang to Snoke and shouted.** _   
_**„Not!“** _   
_**But the Surpreme Leader didn´t let his emotional request stop him continued.** _   
_**„He´s the one who exposed you to this desert planet.“** _

 

Shocked by this statement, she angrily responded: „That´s a lie!“ „Not? Look at him and explore his feelings.“

Rey looked to Kylo, who was now released from the attack, but lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

 _„Is it the truth?“_  
_„Rey, it´s complicated and….“_

  
„Is it true?“ she yelled at him with full force, flinging him against one of the may blood-red walls.

„Just look in my mind.“ he gasped as he tried to normalize his breathing. Without losing another word, he sensed her rabid penetrating his mind and memories, it was painful with whatever intensity she searched his mind.

_„I´ll make it easier for you.“_

He called out the memory, that was supposed to show her everything.

 

**_„Uncle Luke, you have called me?“ The young Ben Solo had just entered the spacious meditation room of the new Jedi Temple, at the end Luke Skywalker was standing. When he arrived, his nephew could watch the Jedi was closing a book. „I´ve heard that you´ve noticed a strangeness in the force.“ Ben nodded. „That´s right, it was like an overpowering impulse that suddenly shook the whole force.“ „Then you felt the same as I do.“ Luke explained. „What could that have been uncle?“ „I don´t know, but I suspect that there has been an awakening.“ Ben understood, but could watch closely as it worked behind the facade of his uncle. „That´s not all, isn´t ´?“ „No, I think a creature with a very strong relation to the force was born into the galaxy.“ „Why did I feel this awakening too?“ „Because you have a connection to these living being, she might one day become very important.“  
_ **

**_******************_ **

**_„My young apprentice, we have to destroy the Jedi once and for all. You know what´s necessary.“ Ben Solo, almost seventeen, knelt before Snoke and nodded. „Yes, Surpreme Leader.“ „You will be responsible to ensure that there will be no more Jedi in this galaxy. Think of your heritage that Darth Vader left you,“ Snoke said, handing him a black helmet out. „From this day on, you´ll be known as Kylo Ren.“ The nephew of Luke Skywalker and the grandson of Anakin Skywalker took the heavy headgear._ **

**_Just as he entered the planet, he sensed this tremendous power. „How can that be?“ he murmured, cautiously approaching the Jedi Temple where younglings trained. „Why are you here?“ he heard Luke´s voice behind him as he entered the large meditation room. He did not have his black robe, which he had been used for years. Instead, he came as a camouflaged Padawan. „You know why I came.“ „Is she the reason?“_ **

**_Kylo frowned at his uncle for a moment before he realized what Luke was talking about. „She?“ Luke nodded before a little girl appeared behind his feet. „She must not fall into his hands, because you know what that means to you.“ Kylo could not take his eyes of he girl, with her brown hair, tied together. „She will not,“ he muttered, holding out his hand to her. „Who are you?“ „This is Ben, he will take you to a safe place.“ Luke explained, pushing the girl towards to his nephew. „Please don´t let me regret this.“ „Why are you doing this?“ „Because he told me.“ Kylo´s eyes widened instantly. „You have to leave now.“ Uncertainly, the little girl looked at the offered hand and looked back again to Luke, who nodded to her. „It´s okay, go to him.“ Kylo sighed in relief as she put her little hand in his palm. In his mind, he could see the outlines of a fight, where he lay heavily injured and a young woman stood in front of him, his hand outstreched. Startled, he looked from the girl to Luke, who squeezed his lips resignedly. „You have seen your future, yours and hers.“_ **

**_A little later, Kylo and the girl stood directly in front of Unkher Platt, who looked at him expectantly. „You will take the girl and take care of her,“ he said and looking at him with much concenctration. „I will take the girl and take care of her.“ Satisfied, Kylo nodded and continued,_ **

**_„You will make sure that she always has enough to eat and put her under your protection, but she must not notice.“ His Statement was again repeated too oft he corrupt administrator. „You will not remember me or know who left this little girl to you. Now get away until I call you back.“ When he had met his demand, Kylo turned to the girl and knelt down to her._ **

**_„What are we doing here?“ „I´m saving your life.“ „But why?“ „You´re are too important, as you´re already falling now into his hands. We´ll see each other someday again, but until then you will grew up far away from any influence of the force.“ The girl shook her head in confusion, as Kylo pulled an old helmet from behind his back. „This is my gift for you, that you might not forget me.“ Pleased, with a big smile she accepted the helmet and read the writing on it. „Rey.“ she murmured as she felt Kylo was taking her arm. She looks up to him. „You were abandoned here on Jakku by your parents. They promised that they will returned one day.“ „My parents?“ „Yes your parents.“ He reaffirmed and intensified his efforts. „My parents brought me here and one day they will me pick up again.“ Kylo let out a satisfied breath. „You will forget me and your training with Luke Skywalker.“ „I´ll forget you and Luke Skywalker.“ Nodding, Kylo rose and called for Unkher Platt, who took the girl´s arm without a response. As soon as Kylo took off with his spaceship, the little girl began to fight back and shouted: „Come back!“_ **

 

„You see, he lied to you all the time and Luke Skywalker did it too. This jedi deliberately gave you into the hands of a fallen Padawan. Without batting an eye, he let you down.“  Snoke´s voice brought them both back into the present and Kylo could watch Rey´s uncertain expression turn into a completely, different – it turns into pure hate.

„It was you, you all alone!“  
„Rey, no…“ he began and wanted to rise, but out of the corner of is eye, he could see how she streched out her arm, so that Kylo found himself at the wall again. But this time he stayed in the air, feeling an invisible hand tighten around one throat and slowly begin to squeeze.

„Well, put all your hatred on him. He´s the one who got you out of your ways. Only out of his fear that you might be preferred to him, the only grandson of Anakin Skywalker.“

„He´s right, you just wanted to save your own skin.“  
  
„That´s not true.“ Kylo started coughing. „Yes I admit, I was afraid that he would reject me as soon as he found out about your existence. But I was mainly concerned about your life, you must believe me!“

„A man who murdered his own father?“

„Good, put all your hatred into the force and destroy him, he is weak and does not deserve to be a servant oft he force.“ Snoke fired her angers much more. Kylo barely could see clearly, as Rey´s invisible hand pushed his larynx more and more, take him his possibility of breathing.  
  
  
„Rey, if you kill me, you will have made your choice.“

Close to fainting, he could see in his mind a scenario, as she said to somone.

_„I need someone, who show me my place in all of this.“_

The young woman suddenly stopped, while Kyle fell back to the ground and was visibly unconscious.

_„Let the past die, kill it, if you have too, that´s the only way to become who you meant to be.“_

His words echoed in her head as she closed her eyes and made a decision.

 


End file.
